Loud House in Education
by SpongebobLoudFan239
Summary: The Loud Kids enter Baldi's School. Now, they must find a way out of this school, while collecting the 7 notebooks and escape Baldi.


**Hello Everyone, I present to you guys, Another Game Crossover. If you read my Loud Kart 8 Deluxe Fanfiction, You know this was coming, So, Here you go. Loud House in Education and Learning. One more thing, The next chapter to the other crossover is in development. Anyway, here you go:**

The Louds were in Vanzilla, very angry. They were Angry because they had failed on the FSA, and the people in charge of their tests suggested going to a different private school. It was silent for 20 minutes, and this school was far. Luckily, They were very close to the school.

Lincoln: Oh, Come on Mom and Dad! We just need another chance!

Rita: No, Honey. You and your sisters are going to the same school that they suggested, and that's final.

Lori: l littaly, have no hope of this place.

They arrived.

Lynn sr: We're here!

The Louds looked out the window, the school sayed "Baldi's Basic's in Education and Learning" The Kids were very much dumbfounded at the name. The Kids got out of the car and walked to the entrance. The Horn honked on the car. They turned to the parents.

Rita: We will pick you up at 1. Be good!

Vanzilla drove away and the kids entered the school. They saw Baldi at the entry.

Baldi: Hello. Welcome to my Schoolhouse! We learn Math!

Lincoln: We were sent for reading.

Lucy: He is so dark.

Lori: I am literally getting my phone out, and…

The Principal walked to her, with his finger up. He grabbed Lori by the scert.

Principal: No Cellphones in the Halls. Your Parents will hear about this.

Lori: Oh, Dang it. Go on without me guys! I will be alright!

Principal: No Yelling Allowed.

Everyone looked at Baldi and they simply went to the first turned to Baldi, who was just standing, smiling. They opened the first classroom and saw that a red notebook was there. Lincoln opened the notebook and saw 3 Questions, and a tape recording. It was Baldi.

Baldi: Question 1. 6+2=

Lynn: Why do we have Pre-K Questions?

Lincoln: 8.

Lincoln wrote that.

Baldi: Question 2: 8+2=

Lucy: I feel unsafe in this school.

Lincoln wrote 10.

Baldi: Question 3: 9-1=

Lincoln slapped his face and looked at the question, knowing that this was stupid.

Lincoln wrote 8.

A message all of a sudden showed up on the notebook.

Baldi: WOW! You Exist.

The Louds looked at the tape recording.

Lynn: Why did he say that we exist. WE ARE RIGHT HERE?!

They left the classroom to see Baldi, holding a quarter.

Baldi: Here's your reward for answering the first noteboom right!

Lincoln: Thanks!

Baldi: Your Welcome!

Lincoln grabbed the quarter and left.

They entered the next room to see another notebook. They opened it to see the first question.

Baldi: What is 5+5=

Lincoln wrote 10.

Lincoln: I am getting a very uneasy feeling here.

Baldi: 8+2=

Lincoln wrote 10.

Baldi: What is…

A very Loud noise came and everyone covered their ears. They felt like their ears were gonna bleed.

Baldi: Times:

It happened again. It then ended after a few seconds. Everyone uncovered their ears.

Lynn: WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WAS SO LOUD!

Lisa: I don't know that language. But, I believe he has given us the impossible Question.

Lincoln: What should I type?

Leni: 80?

Lincoln typed 80. A gif of baldi showed up. Showing Baldi Smile turned into a frown, with a mad face.

Lincoln: What?

A slap was heard. Then another. Everyone poked their heads out and saw Baldi, with his angry face and a ruler he was slapping.

Lynn: Oh No. I think we made him mad.

Leni: Hey. Where's the door?

They turned to see the front door gone.

Lana: What is happening in this school?!

Lola: I don't know, but, I think we should RUN!

The Louds run out the door and turn right. They see Baldi just at the conner, they keep running. They see a School Faculty Room. They get in and close it. They see a tape recorder.

Lincoln: Why is there another tape recorder?

Lincoln picked it up and it sayed "Baldi Hearing Recorder"

Lisa: Maybe we can use that to hear the ruler smacking teacher.

Luan giggled, but then they heard the door open, it was Baldi.

Baldi: I hear every door you open.

The Louds screamed and opened the door to the right of the door and slammed into Lori.

Lori: Guys! Get Out of here! I will handle him!

Baldi: Oh, But you can't. One touch and the ruler will evaporite you into a game over!

Lori: Well, Nevermind.

As they ran, First Prize came from the side and hugged Lisa to the corner.

Luna: Lisa!

Lisa tried to get to get out, when she saw first prizes hard drive. She got an idea. She took out her hammer and slammed first drive's hard drive. First prizes shouted down and Lisa escaped.

Lisa: Good thing he's a robot. I might experiment on him.

They all ran while Baldi catch up. They ran to a classroom with another notebook. Lincoln collected it and tried to run, but I didn't move. Lincoln opened it and answer every question and ran with it. He saw Baldi who just got on the hallway.

Lincoln: Oh, man.

He caught up with his sisters and he and the twins saw a little girl, playtime.

Lincoln: Hello, Are you lose?

Playtime: Let's Play.

Lincoln and the twins looked at each other.

Lincoln: We don't have time for…

Playtime: 1…

They jumped the jump rope.

Playtime: 2…

They Jumped.

Playtime: 3…

Lincoln and the twins were getting bored, and they jumped.

Playtime: 4...

They jumped.

Playtime: and 5.

They saw the sisters and ran towards them. They turned the corner and saw that the principal and Baldi was catching up. They keep trying to get away, but they were getting tired.

?: It's Sweeping Time.

Everyone stopped for a moment.

Lincoln: What was that?

Baldi: Oh, No. It's…

Sweeping Time: Sweep, Sweep, Sweep!

Everyone screamed and tried to run away from it. But, they all get swept.

Luna: We need to jump dude!

The Louds jumped as everyone else was out of sight. They went into a cafeteria, and Lincoln grabbed 2 candy bars. They heard the door open, and it was Baldi. He was very angry.

Baldi: You want out? You only have 4 notebooks.

Leni: I actually got one, so 5 notebooks.

Lori: How?

Leni: Well…

[Flashback]

The Louds were running, when Lincoln left, Leni accidentally trip her toe and fell into another blue room. She saw the notebook and answered all of them wrong. Leni panicked and ran out of the room and to the sisters.

Leni: Wow. That was close.

[Flashback End]

Baldi got closer, causing them to run.

Lisa: We just need 2 more notebooks! Then, We're home fr…

Lisa stopped her tracks and she looked at the bully, blocking their way.

It's a bully: Give me a candy bar and I will let you pass.

Lincoln: O.k. Here you, wait?! Where are they.

Lana was eating them The others looked at her.

Lana: Opps.

Lincoln pulled out his and gave it to the bully.

It's a Bully: O.k. You may pass.

They passed the Bully and ran to the next classroom. They took the notebook and answered it wrong. They ran and got to the last notebook, but they saw that the whole room turned red.

Lynn: What's going on?!

The heard the slaps getting closer, and closer. They ran out of the door, trying to escape. But, Baldi was getting closer.

Lincoln: Look! An exit!

They ran to it, but the exit disappeared.

Lucy: Oh, no.

They saw Baldi, getting very fast paced towards them. They ran as fast as they could. They saw another exit, next to the cafeteria. They ran, but Baldi and everyone else was coming. They saw a sock puppet in the way, so, they simply jumped over it.

Lola: That looked weird

They ran and ran, till they jumped out of the exit door and looked at rita and lynn sr. They looked at the school staff and saw Baldi with his ruler. Baldi put the ruler behind his back and chuckled nervously. Lynn sr and Rita took their kids into vanzilla. It was silent for a few seconds.

Lynn sr: So, Kids. How was school?

The Kids bursted out a bunch.

Lincoln: A bald guy tried to slap up with a ruler.

Lynn: We got swept by a talking brom.

Lisa: I was attacked by a robot!

Twins: We were forced to jump rope!

Lori: We keep hearing a long loud annoying noise.

The kids kept on, leaving Rita and Lynn sr speechless. After the got home, the kids ra to their rooms and shivered. The parents knew what to do.

Later…

The kids were having a family meeting.

Rita: Listen, we have gotten a call from the school district and decided to give you another chance. Also, the police are in search for the school members, due to them leaving the school.

Lynn Sr: We want to apologize to how we sent you to a school of horrors.

Lori: It's O.k. Mom and Dad.

Lynn sr: So, Who wants to have a Movie Night?!

The Kids cheer as the parents go to get popcorn and hot chocolate. A paper airplane is thrown out a little open window and onto Lana's Lap.

Lana: What?

The letter says:

"I know you are glad you're out, but, this wouldn't be the last time you will see me -Baldi"

The Kids look at the note and shiver.

**THANKS FOR READING! I PLAN ON MAKING A SEQUEL AS A CHAPTER 2 CALLED "THE RETURN OF BALDI". OR MAKING A SEPARATE FANFICTION SERVING AS A SEQUEL. IF YOU LIKE, READ LOUD KART 8 DELUXE. ALSO, COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK THE LOUDS SHOULD REACT TO, AS I AM MAKING A FANFICTION CALLED "THE LOUDS REACT".**


End file.
